


Lingering

by fishtiddies



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, POV Second Person, Vaginal Fingering, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishtiddies/pseuds/fishtiddies
Summary: This would probably be considered workplace harrassment if you weren't so cool with it.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	Lingering

Sometimes you felt like you would like to own a big house, a luxurious mansion, perhaps. In your dreams, your ideal living space would have shiny floors, a big fireplace, maybe one of those weird indoor waterfalls?

But, as you came to realize upon getting to work in what was possibly the biggest space you had ever seen just one family occupy, you came to realize that there was something you had failed to consider. And that was the dust. It was everywhere at all times, the second you would turn your back there would be more. It was frustrating. Made sense why the owner of such a large castle would want to have staff to take care of this problem for her.

Sometimes there were things other than dust as well, mysterious stains on the floor that you could only assume were spilled wine. The alternative, you didn’t want to think about. You had no time to, anyways, for the castle needed dusting.

For your job you had been equipped with a small feather duster that you were pretty sure had real feathers on it, as well as some clothing for the occasion. The first time you had seen what you were supposed to wear you had frowned. Perhaps the internet was to blame for corrupting your mind, but you really had not cared for going around in a maid outfit. The skirt especially bugged you, as you felt it was surely way too short to allow you to go around comfortably. While working, however, you realized that wearing a skirt in fact _did_ make it a little easier; there was no fabric constricting your movement whenever you had to reach a particularly tight space. So you supposed it made sense. But you still nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard Lady Dimitrescu enter the room you were currently cleaning, only to quickly come to the conclusion that yes, your skirt was indeed in place and you hadn’t just accidentally flashed your boss.

You expected her to leave, but she lingered. You could feel her eyes on you, and for some reason, just the thought of that made you feel like there were tiny bugs crawling on your skin.

(You had to check that there weren’t, just to be safe. You could have sworn that this castle had an insect problem.)

So, you continued dutifully with your tasks. The castle had countless surfaces that dust would settle on, many of them too high to reach without a chair or a ladder. Your eyes landed on a spiderweb at the foot of a small glass paneled cabinet. Some places that required cleaning were also too low to reach without crouching. But you were still aware of Lady Dimitrescu in the room, and suddenly wondered just how low you could bend without your skirt climbing too high. You found that you weren’t sure. _Better not to risk it_ , you thought, and instead cleaned every nook and cranny where you could reach without any bending with extra care.

But you could only stall for so long. The cabinet was now pristine, but the offending spiderweb was still at the foot, mocking you. You carefully glanced back at Lady Dimitrescu, whose eyes were not on you anymore, but instead scanning the rest of the room.

 _Of course they wouldn’t be on me_ , you thought to yourself. _What would they be on me for? Silly_.

You crouched down to the floor and swung your duster at the spiderweb. It cleared up, but unfortunately now that you were lower, you noticed that there were more underneath, closer to the wall. With a grunt you got on your hands and knees and reached in, coughing a bit as the dust from underneath made its way into the room upon disruption.

A hand ghosted against your thigh.

You yelped and spun your head around, meeting the golden eyes of none other than the lady of the house. You were startled, not just because of the unexpected contact, but also because _at what point did she move here from the other side of the room?_ There hadn’t been a click of heels against the tiles, so she must have literally flown. That, or you were just too focused on your task. Or you were going crazy inside your head.

Lady Dimitrescu’s hand still rested on your thigh, and you didn’t find yourself moving away. Frankly, you didn’t know how to respond, so you just held your eyes on hers.

But the silence became unbearable, so you eloquently said: “Uhm.”

She gave you a toothy grin. You felt your face get unbearably hot, from shame or something else, you weren’t quite sure.

“You’ve been working very hard,” she spoke, quickly glancing up at the cabinet you had been cleaning for the past ten minutes. “I do appreciate my staff paying attention to detail.”

You were not willing to elaborate on the exact reason you had dusted the cabinet for way longer than necessary, so instead you managed to utter: “Thank you, my lady.”

“I think you deserve a reward.”

What Lady Dimitrescu had just said barely registered in your head. All your processing power was directed at the tone she had said it in, how her voice had gotten deeper and huskier for that simple sentence. It felt as though you had forgotten how to speak.

“Okay,” you squeaked. She smiled at you, and that alone would have been enough to make you blush even deeper, but then the hand on your thigh grabbed onto it and pulled your leg upwards. You staggered to your feet, the duster long forgotten. You managed to get in a standing position, but then Lady Dimitrescu’s other hand pushed on your upper back and you found your arms and face against the glass panels of the very cabinet you had been cleaning, your backside perked up. You saw your breathing condense on the glass. Goddamnit.

You didn’t have much time to mourn your lost cleaning though, as you felt Lady Dimitrescu’s legs press against yours through her dress, your breath hitching at the contact. The hem of your skirt was lifted and laid on top of your lower back. A large hand cupped along your ass through your underwear, and you felt fingertips slide across your slit. You tried to ground yourself by pressing your elbows and arms tighter onto the cabinet doors, but you couldn’t help letting a small sound escape past your lips.

“Wet already, huh?” you heard from above. “I think you were looking forward to this.”

You were thinking of a response, but apparently none was expected as she moved to grope at your chest. You realized that the hand on your back was gone. Not that it mattered, you weren’t going to get up.

“Fantasizing about me while you’re supposed to be working,” Lady Dimitrescu tutted. The hand that had previously been on your back was now tracing the band of your underwear, and pulled them down your legs with ease. You felt cold air meet your wetness and shivered.

“Sorry, my lady,” you husked, but were interrupted by a hand snaking its way in between your cheek and the cabinet, and two large fingers being pushed into your open mouth. You licked and sucked at them with everything you had. Lady Dimitrescu hummed, pleased. It felt like you weren’t getting enough oxygen with how out of breath you were already, and how the fingers in your mouth made breathing even harder. Your drool was getting on the cabinet, but by now it was the furthest thing form your mind.

The fingers left your mouth abruptly, and you found yourself heaving for air. You hadn’t even realized how light-headed you had become. You didn’t have much time to worry about that, though, since Lady Dimitrescu’s hand had found its way back to you, briefly tracing along your slit before a finger was roughly pushed in. The sound that made its way out of your throat was embarrassing, but apparently it only encouraged the lady of the house. She chuckled before retracting her finger almost all the way and pushing it back in, setting a rough pace. Your eyes fluttered shut. You felt her finger rubbing at your walls with every thrust, with barely any friction, until another finger joined in and you outright moaned. The hand that was holding onto your chest moved to clamp over your drool-slick mouth.

“Can’t have my daughters hearing you, now can we?” Her voice sounded more put together than you felt, but only by a little. She increased the pace of her thrusts, the cabinet rattling with each and every one. Your body was getting unbearably hot, begging for release.

“My lady,” you tried to plead, but the hand holding your mouth muffled it. It appeared she understood anyway.

“Come on, then, darling. Come,” she said, before stilling her hand, bringing her thumb to press onto your clit and rapidly curling and uncurling all of her fingers. Your muffled shout echoed in the room as you shook, your legs nearly giving away as you climaxed.

The fingers slowed, and you were vaguely aware of the hand on your mouth leaving and pulling you up to lean against her dress. The fingers were still inside you, her hand supporting you so you wouldn’t collapse onto your knees. You pressed your head into the white fabric as you took large, open-mouthed breaths of air.

“You did good,” came a whisper from above you, and you couldn’t help but smile. The fingers inside you curled one more time, which made you jump, before retracting from you. You saw the hand go past your face, slick with your own fluids, before leaving your vision to travel upwards. You craned your head to look, and saw Lady Dimitrescu lick at her fingers. Her eyes then fixated on you, and you realized embarrassedly that your mouth was hanging open.

She then withdrew away from you. You found yourself missing her, but decided to busy yourself with correcting your appearance and pulling up your underwear.

“I think you should wipe that cabinet clean once you’re done with dusting,” Lady Dimitrescu remarked before finally departing from the room. You looked at the cabinet. She was right.


End file.
